


Nobody should live in a closet

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: It would have been so easy to have cannon gay characters in the Harry Potter series. All this stuff that JK Rowling said about it not having enough time or would distract from the original trio is nonsense. So here are a few short sentences doing what JK failed to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though it would have been so easy to have cannon gay characters in the Harry Potter series. All this stuff that JK Rowling said about it not having enough time or would distract from the original trio is nonsense. Case in point:

Seamus gave a great roar of delight then ran to give Dean a lung crushing hug before pulling him down into a desperate kiss that was hungrily returned. Harry supposed 'best friends' was no longer an accurate description of the pair.

or:

There were duels all over the stairs and in the Hall, Death Eaters everywhere Harry looked. He saw Alicia and Katie share a passionate kiss before they raced down the corridor to join the battle.

or maybe:

"Did I know in my heart of hearts what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. I chose to be blinded by my love for him. A choice that has haunted me ever since"

or perhaps:

As Harry entered the great hall he walked past Lavender and Parvati who were sitting opposite the latter's twin with their bodies pressed close together while their hands held the others in a death like grip that showed no signs of ever being let go.

or even:

"Albus Severus" Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear him, who tactfully turned to talk to Oliver and Marcus as they waved off their own three boys.

**Author's Note:**

> See all I had to do was just add in a sentence or not even that and suddenly ….. wow a gay character. That wasn't too hard now was it JK.


End file.
